The present invention relates to a storage unit for compensating production imbalances between cigarette-manufacturing machines and a packeting machine, in a direct-feld plant for making packaged cigarettes.
In particular, the present invention relates to a storage unit as above referred to, and of the type having at least an inlet connectible to an outlet of at least one manufacturing machine, and at least one outlet connectible to an inlet hopper of a packeting machine.